


That shirt

by 88dragons



Series: These clothes were made for swapping [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: A shirt, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That shirt.  Sorry so short.  The next one will be longer and be more fluffy and have sex in it.  I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I own nothing and I am not making a profit.
> 
> Also, believe it or not, I do not own a cell phone of any kind. So, I have never texted or anything of that nature. So, if this seems a bit off with the texting and stuff, then that is why.

_Do you have my shirt?_

That was what the text that Lee was staring at said. 

While he took no responsibility for Richard’s coat having been in his luggage, the shirt was another matter entirely. 

He had swiped it. It had been lying there, on the floor, waiting for the wash, and Lee couldn’t help himself. Yes, he knew Richard loved that shirt, probably as much as he loved the coat that he had put in Lee’s luggage, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from reaching down, folding it up rather haphazardly, and stuffing it under all his clothing to hide it at the bottom of his suitcase.

No one could blame him, except for Richard. But it smelled like Richard, having not been washed yet since he had worn it last. And it was not a bad smell, not like it had been worn while Richard had sweated like mad and then just left it on the floor for weeks. Oh, no. Nope, Richard had just taken it off the night before (well, actually, Lee had taken it off of him) after spending the day just hanging around the studio since it had been raining cats and dogs, and had yet to pick it up and put it in the laundry.

_What shirt?_ Lee asked back. He had wanted to add “You mean the one I am wearing right now?” But hadn’t.

It was only a few moments later, Lee got an answer.

_You know which shirt. The blue denim one. The one I like so much. The last time I wore it we were together and I haven’t been able to find it since you left._   


_Now I remember_. Lee answered back. His grin was a mile wide. _The one I had so much trouble unbuttoning. Of course considering that I was in such a hurry, you are lucky it still has the buttons on it._

Not a minute later. _Cheeky bastard. You better take care of it. Just like you are my coat._

_I promise. No harm will come to them._ And Lee meant it.

_You can return them to me when you come back to NZ._ Richard returned. Lee was very proud of him. Rich didn’t really like this sort of thing, texting, and such. Then his phone dinged again, alerting him to another message. _I’ll be very, very grateful._

“Now, who’s being cheeky?” Lee asked out loud. He couldn’t wait to get back to New Zealand. And a very grateful Richard.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate everyone who reads my fics, and leaves kudos and comments. It all really makes me feel good. So, Thank Y'all!!!!


End file.
